


Id

by surrealism



Series: Psychology of Attraction [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealism/pseuds/surrealism
Summary: Luffy was nothing if not driven by his most basic instincts, after all.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Psychology of Attraction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078058
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Id

**Author's Note:**

> My current WIP looking at me write this in two days like ಠ_ಠ
> 
> But. I just love them this is shameless porn that I could've named "Go to Horny Jail, Luffy." cause that's what it is.
> 
> The name specifically is a reference to "Id" of the psychological theory that the other stories are named after - the personality component made up of unconscious psychic energy that works to satisfy basic urges, needs, and desires. (◠‿◕) 
> 
> Apologies for any errors, I got so excited to post this lololol but I hope you like it! Second time writing smut so I hope it's satisfactory. (◡ ω ◡)

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Luffy loved looking at his boyfriend sleep. It was the only time he sat still, his usual twenty four hours filled mostly with working with a nap or cooking thrown in. Because of that, Law was always tired and the days they had off aligned much like the planets themselves – once in a lifetime.

The window of opportunity only opened a few times a day and he had to crawl through them all.

It was why he was currently snoozing the alarm on Law’s phone as it rang quietly on the nightstand. Being such a heavy worker meant his sleep habits mirrored this – a fact that usually caused Law grief when Luffy did things like fall asleep making cookies or wanting to go to the grocery store in the middle of the night.

But right now, it was perfect for getting him up.

Luffy crawled under the blanket and positioned himself between Law’s legs, soaking in how perfectly he fit between those toned thighs. It was these things about his boyfriend that always lit up his nerves, the feelings concentrating in spots he couldn’t name but it gripped him viciously and oh god he _felt_ it.

Palming the front of Law’s boxers, Luffy listened for the lazy groans above him and soaked in the reaction as he felt the hardening under his fingers. He wanted more already, and the touches had barely even started. Every pulse he felt was a fire that spread across his skin and the sensations swallowed him in one fell swoop, spurring him on with impatient need.

More.

Pulling forward the fabric, the way he licked his lips at the sight of Law’s cock sent a sweet shiver up his spine. He couldn’t help himself as his tongue slid across the length, milking a groan from above that made him sigh with excitement and revel in the heat pooling between his tongue and teeth.

Every part of his boyfriend was beautiful – and this was no exception, his fingers wrapping around the thick cock that fucked him, _filled_ him until he went dizzy.

Oh, how he loved it.

Taking the head into his lips, Luffy hummed against the salt that covered his tongue as he pushed it into his mouth and sucked enthusiastically with each labored pant he drew from Law’s mouth. It was an exhilarating game of tug-o-war as Law succumbed – waves crashing harder with each passing moment and the feeling pooled in Luffy’s abdomen as it pulled back.

_More._

Law’s breathing was stuttered now, his stomach rising and falling in quick succession when Luffy started his rhythm and it made the teens cock twitch with arousal. Being under the covers meant he couldn’t see the faces Law was making and it was such a tease to think of his face – lips twisted and gasping for air at the bliss of Luffy’s tongue wrapped around his cock.

Knowing he could cause such reactions in the stoic doctor, such expressions reserved only for him were tugging more at the hunger curling in his own weeping member.

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

There went the alarm again, a small distraction to the thrill of trying to wake his boyfriend up with nothing but his mouth. Luffy felt the pulsing that signaled Law approaching his orgasm and he ran the flat of his tongue against the bottom of Law’s cock, feeling it tense under his tastebuds.

Closer.

Law’s voice was but a series of choked groans, breath hitching clumsily as Luffy sucked and twisted his fingers around the shaft.

“Oh...”

_Closer._

All at once, Luffy shuddered as he felt the warm liquid burst onto his tongue. The feeling of Law tightening in his mouth and coming so fiercely only turned him on more – a sweet ache that just made him melt into the heat with a sigh.

The warmth under the blanket was short lived as he felt the blanket pull from above him, Law sitting up on his forearms with exasperation. His boyfriend was looking down at him, flushed cheeks that betrayed the glare he wanted to desperately convey his displeasure and his teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

A coy smile played on Luffy’s lips as he wrapped them around the sensitive tip, watching as Law curled his toes against the bed and eyelids flutter while he finished his breakfast.

“Luffy.”

The name came out in a husky plea and _fuck if_ that didn’t spur him on more. Law’s attempt at being firm was cut short when Luffy sunk his teeth into the shaft, tongue passing far too slowly above the veins and turning the tides against his boyfriend who was drinking him in. As his eyes rolled back into his skull, there was a heaving sigh from Law that signaled defeat at the hands of the little nymph.

One point for him.

“Morning, Torao.” Luffy purred, giving Law one last kiss on the tip while the alarm rang in the background.

“I have to be at work in an hour and a half, you know.” The doctor growled as he grabbed Luffy’s arm and dragged him forward, putting the smaller body squarely in his lap and eliciting a gasp when his hardening member pressed against slick skin. Luffy had to bite back a moan once he connected with the wet heat.

Most mornings were like this. A dance to see how long it would take before Law was fucking Luffy like it was his job – bending him over any available surface in between a routine that barely consisted of a shower and coffee. He wanted to resist yet no alarm could hold a candle to the sounds Luffy made, the choked sounds of Law’s name on his lips was an indulgence he loved to make happen and Luffy knew it.

“Hmm…What were you doing while you fucked me with your mouth?” Law asked as he bit into Luffy’s neck, the soft flesh sinking easily between his canines and he dragged more moans from the throat wrapped around his cock only moments ago before they’re stifled.

Luffy bit his lip in protest, choking the sounds of pleasure as he was touched in the way he wanted least. He asked for things outright – demanding and bratty at times but if the ends justified the means then he didn’t care. He wasn’t one for the games that Law made him play, hamstringing him until he begged and forcing him to be honest.

Which is why it was the road traveled most in their bed.

Lips still sucking against the delicate skin, Law put out his hand to the side table next to them and wrapped his fingers around a bottle of lube. He knew where it was, Luffy was insatiable and keeping one within proximity at all times was a must. There were sounds of caps opening before Luffy felt the cold breach of two fingers inside of him, breaking his concentration with ease.

“I – I did it – Ah!” Luffy’s tongue twisted around the excuse between thrusts, Law was being rough with him but Luffy would be lying if he said he didn’t want it like this. Each push into him was punctuated with slick sounds that rang electricity across his spine, his back curling into the body below him and making his hips push back in search of more of that pleasure.

“Did it? Did _what_?”

Law was being more unreasonable now, a third digit added, twisting and pulling him apart with measured thrusts that made the words die in his throat as they were drowned in moans. Luffy hated how desperate he sounded – how fucking _hot_ it was to be teased. He was suffocating, breathing a more conscious task than a function of living as he gasped heavily in search of oxygen.

“Before you – _oh_ _god._ ”

The coil in his belly was twisting tighter now, tension rising and threatening to break in two as he fell further into that intoxication. Luffy felt heat wash over his face as the arousal concentrated in his cock, pushing him towards the edge as Law curled his fingers inwards and reduced Luffy to a sputtering mess.

“Plea – I want your –” 

There was nothing that could pull him away from the knot tightening in his stomach, one that disoriented him until he only focused on the fever spreading into every part of his consciousness.

No, he was going to come without getting the thing he _really_ wanted.

“Not yet.”

All at once, Luffy was sinking into ecstasy as his eyes tightened behind closed lids. There was nothing he could do to fight the heavy weight sucking him in and making his muscles spasm. The delicious grin Law gave him was nothing compared to the pleasure playing with his body, soaking him in it all.

Luffy shuddered against Law’s chest as a hand dug into the dips of his hips, leading him through the waves calmly and without mercy.

Without another word, Law pulled slick fingers out of him and let out a breathy laugh as Luffy mewled at the loss of touch. The alarm had become background noise to them now, Law seemingly reminded of it when he realized how much time he spent trying to quell the younger man’s lust and he grabbed the phone quickly.

“Hey, I still need to shower.”

There was a soft tap at Luffy’s side as he laid spent across Law’s shoulder, kissing lazily in an attempt to get the mood back and reap the rewards of his morning efforts. He still wanted Law to bury his cock in places fingers couldn’t touch. Luffy was of the firm belief that they weren’t enough even with the insistence that it still met the same ends.

“Wait – _ah_ – I only have an hour twenty now.”

Law pulled Luffy off of him unceremoniously and he gave a petulant whine as his back met with the now cold sheets on his side of the bed. Since when did he need more than fifteen minutes to pound him into the mattress? He wasn’t done by a longshot and it was cute that his boyfriend thought otherwise. The sounds of the shower droned on behind the bathroom door and another opportunity arose.

They could save water, he reasoned as he turned the bathroom handle. The door was unlocked, a sign that Law was hardly done with their morning adventure despite his protests only moments ago. As he walked into the shower and slunk behind the curtain in front of Law, the sight of that tall body soaped up and wet was tingling and burning him in a way that the steam wouldn’t possibly accomplish.

“Hey you.” He cooed, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist, and relishing in the wound up moan that came from that touch. Law was just as starved as he was, he was simply better at hiding it when he needed to.

It’s why his approach to sex came with a sense of restraint that Luffy didn’t want or need out of him.

Hands trailed along Law’s back and hips before settling on the hardened cock that spoke his need out loud. Law was far more accepting of the touch this time, his hips pushing into Luffy’s hand to keep up with the steady rhythm.

“Luffy…I have to –”

“I’m just helping you get cleaned up.” Luffy suggested, his hand pumping away at Law greedily and making him groan at the movement. He had to be careful – the last thing he wanted was for Law to release too soon.

He wanted all of that to – and in – himself, after all.

Looking at Law’s expression really didn’t match up to his imagination in the best possible way – half lidded eyes looking down at him, glazed over and hungry for what was to come. Each time he squeezed his fingers around the pulsing member, Law’s face would tighten in a reaction that went straight to Luffy’s groin.

Everything about Law’s face was distracting him from the task at hand.

He looked so good.

“Mmmn!”

Maybe that’s how he didn’t notice Law’s grip on his ass, the touch swiftly breaking his hold while his lips were now tangled up against a tongue searching every crevice in his mouth. The heat in this embrace was dizzying, Law not letting up for a moment as he ran his tongue along Luffy’s own and tactile fingers kneaded against him to make for a quick surrender into his touch.

He was losing it.

Luffy returned the dominating kiss, open-mouthed and needy as he let himself be molded to every one of Law’s whims. There was a thigh in between his legs that he was grinding helplessly on, Law holding him close while he chased something, _anything_ to scratch that sinful itch and whining at the useless contact.

This wasn’t good enough, nothing was good enough as the things Law could do to him, yet the way Law watched him – grey eyes focused, steady while his tongue and hands worked was enough to push him to submission. Luffy wrapped his arms around Law’s neck in an attempt to get his bearings but it did little to support his knees buckling under the ministrations, Law guiding him towards his peak just as easily as before.

“Wai – _ah_.”

There was a satisfied glint in Law’s eyes as he watched Luffy writhe against his skin, drawing strangled cries from the teen as he quickened his pace with little regard for how indecent he felt. He just wanted to come now, the idea of stopping a foregone conclusion now that he was being supervised closely and Law seemed intent on following his climax through to the end.

“There you go.”

Their lips broke apart just as Luffy collapsed against the weigh of his second orgasm, clawing desperately at the skin between his fingers and finding little outlet for the heat washing over his body. There was a vision of white flashing over his eyes as the waves hit him harder now – the intensity only causing him to grind in a feedback loop as he tried to milk every last bit of that feeling.

“Come on.”

He could feel the vague sensations of Law pressing kisses on his cheek and neck, holding him by the hips for support and speaking gentle words of encouragement against his skin while Luffy crumbled into his arms.

“Was that good?”

Luffy could only whimper in response, embarrassed at how much Law loved to ask him questions during times he was too empty to answer. They didn’t move for a moment as the water washed over them and Luffy was grateful for the time to rinse off before Law pulled him away and kissed his forehead.

“I absolutely have to get ready, okay? I can’t be late.”

Law looked at him with a serious look in his eyes, the unspoken _again_ at the end of that last statement evident in his stare. Luffy was a regular excuse for why he couldn’t show up to work on time and Law wasn’t sure how much longer he could get away with it. The next few movements were a blur with Law washing and rinsing off the mess Luffy made between the two of them and exiting the shower hastily.

Somehow, that still wasn’t enough.

Luffy stood in the stream, dazed and heavy from the way he was being wound up and yet an emptiness clouded his thoughts as he washed up. It was obvious everything Law did to him was enough to make him come but, the distinct refusal to just fuck him like they usually did was making him hungrier for it.

They still had time.

Walking out of the shower, Luffy dried off and threw on one of Law’s old t-shirts in a silent attempt to stir his boyfriend into a frenzy. It was a noted weakness of his to see Luffy in one of his shirts – the height difference between them meant they were oversized and FAR too cute for resistance. Law had established a rule that Luffy wasn’t allowed to sleep in those shirts because of the dangerous morning territory.

All the more reason to put one on and surprise him at breakfast.

Luffy walked out to the table to find Law – dressed in his usual business casual of dress shirt and slacks, drinking coffee, and looking through his phone. It was a quiet moment he tried to take each morning before the chaos of his day. Taking a bite of the granola bar, he gave a passive glance at Luffy that sent a noticeable flush to his cheeks at the sight and Luffy grinned at how easy it was to set him off.

“Torao.”

Law was not meeting his gaze, instead pointedly eating while trying not to notice the weakness ahead of him. It was a messy distraction that gave way for an easy opening, sticky bits of oats on his lips and giving Luffy an excuse to taste as he licked them away.

The rattling breath against his tongue was more than he could’ve asked for as he bit into Law’s lip.

They were back to making out now, a shift in who controlled it noticeable between the two of them when Law sank into the chair and let Luffy crawl into his lap. He got a medley of coffee and honey on his tongue while Law grabbed him hesitantly, feeling for the outline of Luffy’s body underneath the cloth and the touch gradual in signaling his arousal as he tightened his grip.

“Fuck…”

Law was mumbling against his lips in a way that Luffy wasn’t sure he was meant to hear, thumbs digging into his hips and the hardness tightening against his ass as the hold became more possessive. The chair creaked under their combined weight and none of it registered to Law who was pulling Luffy against his groin, the pants a small show of his logical side that was losing to the voice in his head pummeling it to death.

The kitchen table was probably third on Luffy’s favorite places to fuck in their apartment behind the bed and the couch, but it didn’t matter if it meant he got to finally get to the end of this chase.

“Wait, no.”

He had to be joking, right?

Law pushed Luffy away with such force that it felt like someone pulled him from behind at the same time, heavy breaths hanging between the two of them before Luffy was removed completely from Law’s lap and he ran to the bedroom muttering something about brushing teeth. Standing next to the unfinished bar and coffee, the reflection in his own state was too much to bear.

It was a rejection that Luffy refused to take lying down anymore and he ran to the bathroom to finally claim his prize.

Standing in front of the mirror, Law was brushing his teeth with the results of Luffy’s breakfast interruption still apparent behind the counter. Behind his calm façade, there were signs of just how much the thread of his restraint was pulled taught from the incessant pursuit – his wild muss of hair and red cheeks only deepening from the friction inside of his pants the most notable ones.

This would be easy then. Luffy slid his body between the counter and his boyfriend who nearly choked on the toothbrush in response to the intrusion. Grabbing his own toothbrush, Luffy pushed his hips back against Law’s groin and casually continued to set up his own use of the sink while they stood together.

In the mirror, the towering body lingering behind him made him shiver in anticipation and he became bolder in his movements against the growing bulge.

“Excuse me, Luffy…”

Law put his head down against Luffy’s shoulder, his free arm around the teens waist now as he moved him calmly away from the sink and spit the foam into the basin. Luffy eyed him cautiously, watching for the green light into the passionate morning he was angling for. When Law merely leaned back up to put his chest on Luffy’s back, there was a sense of anger that melted the minute he felt a sharp pain in his ear.

“Didn’t we agree there would be no t-shirts in the morning?”

Teeth sunk into the cartilage and Luffy dropped the plastic into the sink at the sudden movement. Glancing away from the mirror, he could feel every movement as Law was passing the flat of his tongue along the rim of his ear while the arm around his waist had moved underneath the cloth.

There was a notable change in demeanor in his boyfriend, his other hand holding Luffy’s chin roughly as he returned his gaze to the glass and looked down at him.

“Now, since you want it so badly, I’ll be happy to oblige you.”

Luffy screwed his eyes shut as the embarrassment washed over his face, a movement that got him scolded as Law tutted against his ear and pinched his nipple between two fingers roughly.

“Oh, none of that. I want you to see your expressions when I give you everything you’ve been asking for.”

Even as Law moved his hand from Luffy’s chin, he smiled with delicious amusement as Luffy kept his eyes on the reflection and watched in an act of voyeurism. He knew he had pushed Law just a bit too far – the dark haze behind those steel eyes showed just how little he cared about anything other than punishing Luffy’s persistence in a demonstration of carnal desire.

It would be scary if he weren’t so turned on.

He gasped as Law’s hands searched every part of him that hid underneath the t-shirt, seeking the source of the heat that was building between the two of them and sighing a sagging breath into his ear when he realized the only thing underneath the shirt was Luffy’s naked body.

“Nothing else? God, you must really want me inside of you.”

Law pulled open a drawer next to the sink, grabbing another one of their many lube bottles and prepping his fingers with little time to react before Luffy felt a finger breach his hole with little resistance. There was no time wasted before a second and third one was added, and he watched his face screw into a mess of drool and panting, his legs shaking while he was bent over the countertop.

His moans sounded foreign when he could see his own face in such euphoria – his tongue tangling around the sounds that didn’t match to his ears, lips swollen from biting and red much like the flush in his cheeks. There was a mix of shame and arousal he couldn’t even begin to describe pooling in him once he noticed they were both getting to see the which twist or curl of Law’s fingers made his expression the worst.

Before Luffy could find a rhythm against the digits, Law pushed something that drew a sharp cry from the body wrapped around his fingers and it buckled into the touch.

“AH!”

“There?”

Luffy couldn’t say anything, his eyes rolling back behind falling eyelids and finding speaking an impossible task outside of the pleasure sapping the rest of his energy. The confirmation of Law finding a good spot was not enough to be written on his face and the doctor probed it again while speaking firmly into his ear.

“Come now, use your words.” Law encouraged, curling his fingers against the nerves with enthusiasm now that he knew it could render Luffy completely speechless. His other arm was doing a vague impression of helping Luffy stand, its true purpose a hand wrapped around his cock that was being stimulated in tandem.

“I – I’m –”

Law was using those trained hands meticulously on his most sensitive areas, inspecting Luffy carefully as he turned into an obscene puddle at his fingertips.

“Gonna come?”

The words against his ears were flint to the fire already swallowing him and Luffy gave a breathless hum of agreement. It was a response he would soon come to regret as Law pulled his fingers out and continued working his other hand around his cock – the loss making his hips move in search of the pressure that was wrapping around him moments ago.

Luffy cursed internally at the lingering emptiness as he was stretched beyond preparation, ready and open for Law’s cock but there was still only pleasure registering from the front. He could see the outline of his erection through the cloth, wet spots making it cling to him as he continued leaking precum that Law was deliberately letting soak through.

“ _Not. Yet._ ”

The older man was making no secret how much he liked Luffy being able to view his debauched state in the mirror, his other hand working on finally undoing his pants while Luffy was unable to even stand let alone multitask. His vision was swimming at how long he had been teased, unable to focus on anything else other than finding release as he’d been strung up by the tail of his desire. God, he wanted it. He just wanted to be _ruined,_ and fuck, it was getting unbearable.

The line of thought was ceased when he felt a hot press at his twitching entrance, and it dragged him back to where he currently was – squirming and mutely pleading for relief. Luffy had wanted this so badly that he wasn’t even sure what to do now that it was happening, and he sighed in an attempt to brace himself for the movement. Closing his eyes, he didn’t see Law returning to his neck and giving him firm bites before he spoke.

“Put it in.”

Luffy swallowed thickly as he registered the command, the heat at his backside searing his skin while he was held by the hips. He knew this outcome was a possibility, yet it didn’t make him feel any less filthy once it was put into words. There was a depravity that gnawed at him as he pushed Law in, their eyes meeting through the glass and the implications of it all – making Luffy do it himself was what he was _supposed_ to do, because he wanted to be fucked like an object.

And Law was going to do that for him.

There was a moment of utter gratification that crossed Law’s face as he was buried inside of Luffy, feeling those tight walls constrict around him was bliss and Luffy was barely hanging on as he gripped the countertop in a futile attempt to stay upright.

“Good boy.” Law praised against the sweaty mess of black hair under him, nuzzling in a gentle intermission deviating from his intended plans to come and drawing a soft cry from Luffy who gasped as their bodies met. Luffy was absolutely undone as Law buried his cock to the hilt and they exchanged mutual groans once it was all in.

Yes.

_Fuck._

Oh, god yes.

The words repeated in Luffy’s head like a mantra when Law started to pull out and drove his cock into him deeply, again and again – a satisfied moan in his throat as he heard each new sound he could pull from Luffy’s lips. It was unthinkable to have something split him open like this, stretching him and hitting those unknown spots that sat just out of reach for his own hands but were hit perfectly with Law’s cock.

Law was fucking him like each new thrust only made him hungrier – exciting his appetite for the hot little body sucking him in with ease and making wet sounds of appreciation with each grind of his hips.

“I’ve been fingering you all morning and yet,” Law was panting against his ear, his fingers digging into Luffy’s hips as he bent him further into the counter, “You’re still _so_. fucking. tight.”

His breath hung on the word “so” as if he couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe an insatiable little thing like Luffy was still capable of hugging his cock impossibly close like this. It was the sort of mocking praise that went straight from Luffy’s ear to the tightening knot in his stomach and he curled his toes against the tile as an outlet for the pleasure.

The echoes of their moans in the bathroom were the only thing cluing Luffy into how shameless he really sounded. Law’s name hung on his mouth like it was the only word that could get through the rest of the sensations blinding and choking him senseless.

“L-Law, more – plea – ”

Law was deepening his strokes as the request barely fell from Luffy’s mouth, the friction surprising him in a delightful way as he curled into the cock pounding him like it was made for him. There was so much heat between the two of them that Luffy wasn’t sure who it was coming from and the way they melted together was just too much to handle.

“More? I’m already this deep inside of you.”

There was an amused tilt to his voice as he ground his hips upwards, hitting that spot that made Luffy’s speech turn to wanton moans in his throat and render the rest of his mouth useless. Law knew what he meant, he _knew_ how much Luffy loved the way their lovemaking always built to a crescendo of primal want and the fast pace a hallmark of that.

He just wanted to hear him say it.

_Beg for it._

“H-Hard – _ah, AH.”_

Luffy bit down on his tongue as the pace increased and knocked the rest of his strength out from under him. Law really was fucking him like it was the only thing left on this Earth. The only feeling he wanted to chase was being buried inside of Luffy – swallowed and dazed by him and filling him with cum felt like the only thing that would meet that end.

The teen moaned into the touch as he felt Law holding him around the waist, supporting him as he kept his pace steady and fast into the nerves without a single moment of rest. Law’s other hand was back at his face, tattooed fingers petting his cheek while reorienting his gaze right back at the mirror so he could see just how much Law was enjoying it too.

“God, you feel – _fuck,_ Luffy.”

Luffy felt his whole body burn at his name. The way Law said it conducted throughout his nerves in a mocking pace – building and tightening around him and refusing to let go.

“Law – _Law,_ I’m gonna, I –”

The rest of it became a blur as Law pushed into him deeply and without warning, a recognizable warmth settling into his stomach as he was filled with cum and Law made a guttural moan of pleasure as he releases. He was only acutely aware of his expression as he felt the pulses of Law’s cock shooting inside of him and reacting positively to his own muscles twitching in response.

He could see a puddle forming against the cloth of the t-shirt as he shot ribbons of cum onto his stomach and the floor, Law’s weight pinning him to the counter ahead as they finished together, and everything dissolved in the aftermath.

Luffy sighed as Law pulled out of him, a squelching sound coming only seconds before he felt a wetness sliding down his legs as the rest of his nerves regained consciousness. He was absolutely drained, the effects of three orgasms in one morning now hitting him hard and he leaned into Law who gave a gentle hum at the touch.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Holding him still, Law pressed more kisses down his forehead and neck while he prepared a warm towel in the sink and began wiping up the results of their mess. Luffy turned around and wrapped his arms around to hang lazily around his boyfriend, soaking in the comfort.

“Yeah,” Luffy pressed a few kisses of his own around Law’s neck while he worked, silently beaming at the sight of the disheveled clothes and how Law would have to change from their exertion. “Sorry about your work.”

“I already texted Penguin to cover for me before I brushed my teeth.”

It was an admission that blatantly showed Law’s own loss against his willpower and it got a sleepy laugh out of Luffy as they hugged near the sink. There was a moment of silence as Law finished his upkeep before he heard snoring against his shoulder and huffed in amusement.

Luffy was nothing if not driven by his most basic instincts, after all.

Picking him up, Law grabbed a clean towel and carried both of them to the bed where he placed the cloth down first and his sleepy boyfriend on top. He knew it was a losing battle the minute his dream was getting far too steamy for one about watching fireworks, and the text he got in response from penguin showed everyone else was already aware of his weakness for him.

Pulling out his phone, he checked the time with a helpless sigh as the text from his colleague stared him back in the face.

**Me: Can you cover for me, I’m probably going to be late.**

**Penguin: Luffy?**

**Me: Luffy.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> For anyone who follows my mainfic, that's still ongoing. I just really, really like writing scenes with these two and boy it got away from me QUICK.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
